Arendelle Origins
by Jlyman
Summary: A new boy has come to this kingdom of isolation. But he's just not any ordinary boy. He's Jarek Paul. Witness the origins of Jarek's childhood. A story of how a friendship between an mischievous princess was born, and the kindle of a relationship with the future Snow Queen. (Small Story)
1. Welcome

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the premiere of:**

**"Arendelle"!**

**(The audience, The Paul Family, and the cast of Frozen, cheer in the background.)**

**Not much to say here, folks. But I would likely want this story to be a HUGE hit!**

**Now, HERE WE GO!**

**P.S. Since this story is in the honors of "What About Now?" by Daughtry, you can listen to the song at any time during the story.**

* * *

**Arendelle**

**Prologue**

**Date: July 15, 2022 (Reality Time)**

**Location: Arendelle (of course)**

**Jarek's POV**

It's almost here.

The day I have been waiting for all my life:

Coronation Day.

Everyone in the castle is excited about this event, mostly Anna.

Why?

Because, there's going to be one thing that hadn't been open for over 10 years:

The Gates.

Now, you may be wondering how is the soon-to-be Queen doing.

Well, you may be thinking that she is, I shouldn't say the word but lets say something similar to it, REALLY nervous about this great event.

Think again.

The last time I saw her, which was a few minutes ago, she wasn't nervous _at all._

But, how is that even possible?

Well, that is why I'm here today.

I am here to tell you a story.

A story about the origins of my life in this isolated kingdom:

Arendelle.

* * *

You may have seen the movie.

But you have never seen this before.

.

.

.

I didn't came in at the time, but we all know what happen that night.

The question:

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

The magic:

_This is amazing!_

_Watch this!_

The fun and love:

_Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs._

_I love you, Olaf!_

Everything.

.

.

.

But we most certainly know...

_Anna!_

...the accident.

_Mama! Papa!_

.

.

.

And that's how it's starts.

You know the rest.

But where have _I _come from?

Well, it all started in the middle of the sea.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

**Six and a half years before Coronation Day...**

**Five years after The Accident...**

**Date: January 5, 2014 (Reality Time)**

**Normal POV**

It was a cool day for the fishermen of Arendelle to catch some grub.

The fishermen usually bring the fish into the castle, where they were cooked.

But it doesn't happen that often.

Since the gates closed, there was a limited amount of time for the guards, with the King's permission, to let people in.

But, this happens when there's an emergency of some type, or when there's a ball; which is not that often.

Anyway, today there was only one boat out to catch some fish.

So far, they hadn't caught any. Because, sometimes when your out on sea, a thick fog comes in and steals your sight of it And today was a perfect day for a fog to come in.

So, with the fog rolling in, the fishermen had to delay their catching.

All of the crew, except one, was inside sleeping.

The one outside, who wasn't tired, was leaning on the deck. Mainly, he was waiting for the fog to clear up, but it looks like that's not happening.

**_Thud_**

The fisherman heard something from the side of the boat.

_What was that?, _he thought.

He looked down.

His eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," he said.

He saw a body of a boy, floating on its stomach.

Without a moment later, he sound the alarm.

The rest of the crew quickly got out of their beds and raced up the deck.

The fisherman told the rest of the crew of what he saw. They use the fishing net to bring the body out of the water and gently laid him on his back.

The crew gathered around him.

"Who is this person?", said one of the crew.

"What do you mean?", said a second member.

"Well, look at him. This guy is not from here.", the first member asked again.

"I know he's not from here, idiot. But your still right about his looks," a third member said.

"Never seen anything like him here, before," a fourth member said.

"Okay lads, lets not get too hazy about this.", said the captain, as he walked towards his crew. "What do we got here?"

"A dead body, sir.", said a fifth member.

"Do you even think he's dead?", the captain replied.

"Uhh..."

Suddenly, the boy coughed out water. He lean his head at his side, as water spilled out. But it wasn't enough for him to break out of his unconsciousness.

"Well, there's your answer," the captain replied.

"What should we do him?", a sixth member asked.

"Lets sail back to Arendelle and report this to the king," the captain answered, as he grabbed his scope and raised at his right left eye. Inside the scope, he could, visibly enough, see the isolated kingdom; not too far away. "We got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

It wasn't that long, after they found the boy, for the fishermen to sail back to Arendelle.

Even with the gates closed, the kingdom was still on its feet.

But still with the unconscious boy they had, this meant it was an emergency.

The gates had to be open.

The fisherman run out on the railing and into the docks.

The captain and some of his crew were carrying the boy towards the castle.

"Do you think he'll make it, captain?", a member of his crew asked him.

"I don't know. If this boy was out there for who knows how long, he's going to be very lucky to survive.", the captain replied.

The crew made it to the gates.

Two guards stopped him. "State your reason, sir.", said one of the guards.

"This is our reason." The captain showed the unconscious boy. The guards were surprised. "He's not dead. He's still alive, but he needs medical treatment, immediately."

The guards stood for a moment, until one of them said to the other, "Tell Kai about this situation."

The second guard nodded and went inside to tell Kai.

And, as a precaution, "Open the gates!", the first guard yelled at the other guards on the other side.

As told, the two guards open the gates.

Servants and maids nearby came rushing in and took the boy.

The captain caught a last glimpse of the boy, as the gates closed again.

"Do you think he'll thank us, sir?", the same member asked the captain again.

"If he survives, I think so.", the captain replied.

* * *

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse. Calm down."

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you.", said a 13 year old Princess Elsa.

Since the accident, Elsa has been trying to control her powers. Mostly, she uses her papa's advice and the quote he usually says to her: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. But sadly, it barely works.

For 5 years the King and Queen of Arendelle have been trying their best to help their daughter. Still, it wasn't enough for Elsa.

The Queen places her hand on her husband's shoulder, while looking at their young daughter; sadly.

If only there was some way for their daughter to control her powers.

Suddenly, Kai knocks on Elsa's door. "Your Majesties, we have a problem.", Kai said.

"What is it, Kai?", the King said.

"We have a boy who is in the medical center and there's something about him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I think you need to see it for yourself."

"Ok, we'll be right there.", the king replied.

As for that, Kai left.

The King sighed and looked at her daughter. "Elsa, after were done with this, I would like to speak with you."

Elsa was silent for a moment, until she respond, "Okay, papa."

As for that, the King and Queen left.

After they left, Elsa sits down on her icy corner, and closes her face with her legs, as she silently cries.

She really needs help.

* * *

The boy was up, by now.

Towels were wrapped around his wet clothes.

As in many stories, people like him would be curious of where they are.

But this boy wasn't curious. He was sad.

He heard footsteps. He looked up and saw a nurse coming in.

"The King and Queen would like to see you.", she said.

The boy said in a whisper, loud enough for the nurse to hear, "Okay."

The nurse walked out.

Moments later, the King and Queen walked in.

They stopped, for a moment. They were both a little surprise.

The boy notice them in that stance. "What?", he whispered loud enough for them to hear.

The royals shook their heads and blinked a few times.

The king cleared his throat. "Hello there. I am King Adgar of Arendelle and this is Queen Idun of Arendelle."

The boy's eyes wide a little, without the King and Queen noticing.

_I'm in Arendelle?, _he thought.

He shook out his thoughts. In reply, he simply said, "Hello."

The King walked next to the boy's bed an kneeled down. King Adgar was a bit curious. He'd never seen a human like this before.

"I'd never seen anyone like you, before. Who are you and where did you come from?", the king asked.

Before the boy could answer, the door creaks open.

The King, the Queen, and the boy looked at the door.

There, they saw none other than a 10 year old Princess Anna coming in. "Am.. I missing something?"

Before Adgar could tell his daughter to go away, Idun placed a hand on his shoulder. "She could stay."

"Jarek."

The King, the Queen, and Anna looked at the boy; who answered.

The boy looked at the royals.

"My name's Jarek Paul."

**To start a new day.**

* * *

**So what do you think, guys and gals. Was it good?**

**(The crowd cheered.)**

**Well, don't worry everyone. Because were ****just getting started. See you next time in Arendelle!**


	2. Newcomer

**Hello everyone! As you know, the fourth season of Once Upon A Time is already here! There's just some questions that are not answered yet. **

**Anyway, before it's too late, I will wright this story the right way.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Newcomer**

"My name's Jarek Paul", the boy introduces himself.

Adgar, Idun, and Anna were a little amused and a bit interested by his name. Sure, they've heard people's lasts names with 'Paul', but they've never heard a person's first name with 'Jarek'.

"Jarek. How interesting," Idun replies with a smile. Anna also smiles.

Jarek gently smiles. He responds, with his voice a little louder than before, "Thank you."

Adgar is concern by Jarek's actions, though he still has more questions to ask him.

"Where did you come from, Jarek?", the King asks.

Jarek looks at the king and says, "You won't believe me."

Adgar raises an eyebrow. "And why would you say that?"

"It's complicated."

Adgar and Idun are confused by Jarek's statement, but they both decide to let it slide... for now.

"Ok, Jarek. Now, I'm going to ask you some personal questions. Are you alright with that?"

Jared thought to himself. Should he be sharing this kind of information? He wasn't sure,.. but maybe if he answers truly, it might not be true anymore. Jarek silently agreed, by nodding.

"Okay. I may not know where you'd come from, but did you at least had a house to live in?", Adgar responds.

"Yes.", Jarek simply answered.

"How old are you?"

"Almost 14."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"How did you get here?"

Jarek was hesitated for a moment. There was someone- no _something_ that brought him here. But he couldn't remember what it was. "I don't know. I can't remember. But who found me?", he asks.

"Some fishermen found you, while you were unconscious. You your lucky to survive," Idun answered.

"Oh."

Adgar and Idun could see that Jarek was telling the truth.

But the king was not finished. He still had one more question to ask Jarek.

"**Where's your family?**"

Jarek is left with a blank face. "What?", he blurts out.

"I said, where is your family?", Adgar asks again.

Jarek is silent, as he closes his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tears began to fall down.

Adgar was astonished and guilty at the same time. He could sense that Jarek was strong enough not to cry, but to let the tears fall down, anyway. He was also guilty for asking him that question. "I think that's enough for now. I apologize for saying that.", he responds.

Jarek straightens himself and wipe the tears away. "It's ok. I don't even know where they are, now."

Anna felt like she should speak, saying, "I'm so sorry to hear that. I wish we could do something to help." Even though, Anna could be immature most of the time, she does understand some things in life.

Jarek looks at the princess and gently smiles. "Thank you for your kindness, Princess-"

"Anna. Princess Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Anna respectively bows.

Jarek smiles even more. _At least I know who she really is, _he thought.

Jarek then turns back towards the king. "I understand your honesty, King Adgar. But, I'm just not ready to tell you about my family, yet."

"I also understand your bravery too, Jarek." King Adgar stands back up. "For now, you are welcome to stay here until further notice."

"Thank you, again.", Jarek says.

"Will you be able to stand, Jarek.", Queen Idun says.

Jarek grabs a hold of the iron bars of the bed, as he gets out. "I think so." As his feet touch the ground, his legs start to tingle a little. But seconds later, Jarek's legs felt fine.

Anna smiles at this. "Great! Papa, Mama, can I show him around the place? It would be nice to have someone with me.", she asks.

Adgar and Idun thought about it. Ever since The Accident, Anna felt lonely. She had no one to play with, since her older sister started... well you know. To make matters worse, Anna didn't even know about The Accident. It would be nice if, someone around her age, was with her.

"Okay, Anna. Just make sure that this doesn't-"

"I know. I know. Not outside the gates. Don't worry, I won't. I promise.", Anna interrupts.

Jarek was a little curious about the gates, but decided to ask that later.

So, Jarek and Anna head out of the nursery and into the halls of the castle.

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

"And that's it." Anna said, finishing the tour of the castle.

Throughout the hour, Jarek had seen the entire castle, including the kitchen, the library, the dining hall,the ballroom, and the gardens; but except the dungeons. For these two, it was restricted. During the tour, Jarek had gotten to know more about the princess. She was more... everything, than she was as an adult. Also, Jarek quickly got used to his surroundings. He was able to talk more, too.

And since he was now here, Jarek needed to act as a proper gentleman to the royals.

"Thank you for the tour, Princess Anna.", Jarek replied.

"Your welcome. And please, call me Anna.", the princess replied.

"Okay, Anna."

Meanwhile, while walking through the halls, The King, Adgar, was talking to Elsa in her room.

"Jarek?", Elsa asked, unusual to the name.

"Yes, Elsa. He'll be staying here in the castle, until further notice.", Adgar replied.

"Do I need to know anything about him?"

"Not that much. Some fishermen found him at sea. It seems like he's honest and nice. Also, if you see him, he'll look different. Not physically or mentally, but biologically."

"Biologically? How so?"

"It's complicated. I don't know for sure. But he's still the same. I also trust him, because he's just a child. In the meantime, when you see him, he might be the same as your sister. So whatever you do, always remember what I taught you. Conceal."

"Don't feel."

"Don't let it show.", they both said together, finishing their conversation.

As for that, Adgar walked out of her room. But when the king open the door, he found Jarek and Anna on the other side. The King was a little surprised to see the two, but he kept his realization under control.

"Hello, your majesty.", Jarek greeted.

"Hi papa.", Anna said,

"Greetings, you two. I see you finish the tour. How was it, Jarek?", Adgar asked.

"It was great; actually."

"I'm glad to hear that. And just to let you know, your room is already set. Supper will be in an hour."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Anytime." The King then walked away.

Just as Adgar walked around the corner, Jarek said to Anna, "Your father seems nice."

"Thanks."

Jarek then looked at the door in front of him. Anna came into realization. She hadn't talked about this part of the castle yet: her sister's room. "Oh yah, I forgot to tell you that this is my sister's room. Her name is Elsa."

Jarek came into realization, too. He hadn't met Elsa, yet. "Can I see your sister?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

Anna looks down at the floor. "It's complicated. I don't see her that much, neither."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. When we were little, me and Elsa used to play a lot. We would always build snowmen during the winter. But one day,... she started to shut me out."

Jarek now had a questioning face. "How so?"

"I don't know. Elsa never told me."

Jarek could now see the sorrow in Anna's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe something happen that you can't remember."

"Oh, don't be silly. I know everything about my past."

"Are you sure?" Jarek asked. _**Because I** **know. **_

"I am sure. Nothing happen between me and my sister."

Jarek looked at Anna for a moment, until he replied, "Okay."

As for that, Anna and Jarek walked away. Before they departed around the corner, Jarek caught a last glance at Elsa's door.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them on the other side, Elsa heard the whole thing. From her own sister's words, she began to cry, again.

* * *

**8:30pm**

It was nighttime. The first night in Arendelle, for Jarek Paul. So far, he enjoyed his place in the castle. He like the surroundings more better, he liked the food, and he quickly got used to where his room was. He now felt confident with the King and Queen, and he seem to like Anna. She was a nice kid and well, Jarek thought that they both can have some good time together. She also reminded her of...

_No... Don't think about **him**, Jarek,_ he thought.

Right now, Jarek was walking back to his room, when he came past Elsa's room again. He stopped walking and look at her door

He hadn't seen Elsa all day, today.

Was she always in her room?

Was she-

_No, don't be stupid Jarek. You know why. _

Jarek continued staring at her door.

.

.

.

.

.

It felt like hours...

.

.

.

.

.

He came back to his senses, and walked up to Elsa's door.

He then held up his hand, preparing to knock.

He reached towards his side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He stopped. His hand was only a few inches away from Elsa's door.

Should he really be doing this? I mean, Elsa hadn't seen him in person, yet.

Would Elsa think of him as a stranger?

Jarek dropped his hand and looked at it.

His skin was the same, but the color of it was different.

He knew what he was. Of course he would!

.

.

.

But...

_What am I to them?_

Jarek close his eyes, as he dropped his hand to his side and took in a deep sigh.

.

.

.

.

He open his eyes and said, silently, "It would have to wait."

He then continue to walk towards his own room.

**Doesn't he know how to knock?**

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. What's in store for Jarek, now that he is in Arendelle? This will be answered, next time!**


	3. Nightmare and Snowman

**I'm back! One day down, a lot of more days to go!**

**Here we go!**

**P.S. I warn you, right now. The first part of this chapter will have indirect ****violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare and Snowman**

_**Elsa's Dream**_

_"Wake up, wake up, wake up,..." _

_Elsa's eyes flung open, as she woke up. She was in her room. _

_But she was not alone._

_"Elsa."_

_Elsa pulled off the covers, as she stood up. She look around her room, but couldn't anything or anyone._

_"Psst, Elsa."_

_There was that voice again. It sounded familiar._

_She then notice something- no someone in front of her._

_It looked like-_

_"Anna!"_

_Elsa jump out of her bed and wrapped her arms around her sister._

_"Hi Elsa," her sister replied, responding to her sister's hug._

_Elsa broke away and put her hands on Anna's shoulders._

_"What are you doing here?", she asked._

_Anna simply replied, "For what I always wanted: you."_

_Elsa smiled, with tears of joy coming down. "Can you stay with me?", Elsa asked._

_"You know I can't."_

_Elsa's smile dropped, as she said, "Anna..., I am so sorry. I promise you, I'll never shut you out again. I'll never even hurt you again. I swear."_

_Then suddenly, Anna said three words that made Elsa's spine tingle. _

_"**It's too late.**"_

_This made Elsa form a puzzling look on her face. What does her sister mean by that?_

_She look around her room, seeing nothing happening._

_She next looked straight down. And that's when she saw something, that made she would never do in her life. She saw-_

_**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

* * *

Elsa woke up, horrified by the nightmare she just had.

Sweat was running down from her forehead.

She was breathing, heavily.

That's when she notice ice was forming around her. She quickly closed her eyes, trying to control her powers.

_Conceal, Don't feel. __Conceal, Don't feel!,_ she thought.

Slowly, her ice began to disappear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her ice was gone. Elsa open her eyes, as her breathing became heavy to gentle.

She then look at her palm. Over the years, since The Accident, controlling her powers was in very slow progress. She could barely control them. But lucky enough, Anna didn't seem to notice her powers... yet. Elsa hope, she could keep this up.

_What am I?,_ she would always thought to herself.

She brought her hands together, and said a short prayer, muttering, "God... please help me. Amen."

She then did the sign of the cross and led her head back on her pillow.

Silent tears began to form, as Elsa closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

**9:00am**

Jarek wakes up from his slumber, feeling all of his sores go away. He stretches his hands in the air, for a moment, and gets out of his new bed.

His sleep has never been better, than the rest.

Today was his first full day here in Arendelle.

He wondered, what will he do?

What will it be like?

Will he learn something new?

He wasn't sure, until he suddenly notice that his window was fogged up.

He walked towards it, and wiped the fog away.

And that's when he saw something remarkable, he hadn't seen in awhile.

It was snowing outside.

He could see the snowflakes slowly fall down on the side of his window and the rest area, covered with packs of snow.

Not too far away, Jarek could see the rest of the kingdom and the fjord.

The scenery brought a smile on Jarek's face. "Oh, I just love the sight of winter," he said aloud.

He quickly got out of his pajamas and put on his new clothes.

His new clothes felt steady and firm. It also felt a little nice for him to be in these clothes, but he still needs to get use to it; though.

He was now wearing a white undershirt, a purple buttoned shirt, and dark green pants.

It felt perfectly warm enough for him to go outside into the courtyard.

Jarek then exit out of his room. But as he open the door, he saw Anna running pass him.

He suddenly heard a familiar musical tone in the background. This made Jarek grin. _I knew it would come up, somehow, _I thought.

Jarek followed Anna down the hall, trying not to ruin the moment.

As he turn around a corner, he could see Anna looking out the window, seeing snow everywhere outside.

She skipped over to Elsa's door, behind her, and did her memorial knock. "Elsa...," she began to sing:

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, lets go and play..._

(Anna sat down on her side of the door.)

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door,_

(She then peaks in through the small space at the bottom of the door.)

_its like you've gone away..._

_We use to be best buddies._

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why..._

(She then peaks her eye through the doorknob's hole.)

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

(She then puts her mouth on the doorknob.)

_It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Go away, Anna!", Elsa said on the other side.

This made Anna form a sad expression on her face.

_Okay, bye..._

This also made Jarek form a sad expression on his face, too. He always didn't like Elsa saying no to her sister. He believes that Elsa didn't like saying that, either.

"Hi, Jarek."

Jarek got back to his senses and saw Anna in front of him.

He could tell that Anna was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Anna?", he pretended asks, knowing what Anna was going to say next.

"Elsa doesn't to build a snowman with me... again.", she replied.

Jarek knew it.

"This wasn't the first time," he said.

"No. I don't know how many times I ask her. I think I lost track. And she would always say 'no' to me." Anna was now on the verge of tears.

Jarek noticed. He kneeled down at her height. (You see Jarek was a few inches taller than Anna.)

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. Maybe I can help."

Anna looked at him. "You can?"

Jarek smiled. "Yes. Tell you what, how about **_we _**build a snowman."

This made Anna's face quickly lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Sure. Were friends, right?" Jarek held out his hand in reply.

But instead of shaking hands, Anna surprisingly hugged him. "Oh, thank you soooooooo much!", she squealed. Tears of joy spilled out of her eyes. For the past 4 winters, Anna would always have to build a snowman by herself. But now, it was a dream come true.

For Jarek, he was a bit shocked at this. Not only that an animated person is hugging him, but he never had a hug from an ordinary girl before.

But Jarek didn't care. He hugged Anna back.

Unbeknownst to them, Elsa heard the whole thing. This brought a smile on her face. The first smile in over 5 years.

* * *

"So, have you ever build a snowman before?", Anna asked.

Anna and Jarek were outside in the snow-covered courtyard.

"Yah. Back where I live, I used to build snowmen all the time. Well, it's not winter all the time. Just for a few months. I usually build snowmen, by forming three big balls of snow and stacking them up on each other. I also use coal for eyes and a carrot for a nose. I sometimes put a scarf around the snowman's neck. Is that what you and your sister do to build?", Jarek said, as he began forming the first ball of snow.

Anna put a finger to her chin. "Well..., your almost right. Almost," she responded.

"Really? Then how do you do it?", Jarek said, as he stopped building.

"What your doing now is perfect. Keep doing it."

Jarek restarted and form the first ball. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now I do this." Anna said, already finishing the second ball. She picked it up and carefully put it on top of the first one. "Now the top part is not ball-shaped. It's something similar."

"How so?"

"I'll show you." With that, Anna formed the top part. The top part was shaped irregularly. The bottom half was round, but the top half was pointy.

Jarek secretly grinned as Anna put the top part on top of the other two.

And last but not least, Jarek pulled out two pieces of coal and set it on the snowman's top part, for its eyes.

Jarek and Anna stepped back a little, to see what they created.

"It looks nice from here," Jarek said, as he sat down.

"Thanks. Me and my sister always call our snowman Olaf." Anna sat down next to Jarek.

"What a pretty name."

"Thank '"sniff"' you."

Jarek look over and saw Anna crying again. "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna turn her head and look at him. "I never been better. For the past 4 years, I would always build a snowman by myself. Now that your here,... I could relive this moment for the rest of my life." As for that, she wrapped her arms around Jarek's waist and planted her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jarek had one greatest smiles, in his life, on. He had never helped someone with a situation like this, before. In response, Jarek wrapped his right arm around Anna's neck. "Your welcome."

Not too far away, Elsa looked out of her window and notice everything. Tears of joy came out of her eyes, again.

"Thank You, Jarek," Elsa whispered.

**This broken heart can still survive.**

* * *

**That moment was beautiful. ****Really. **

**Now, I'm going to tell you this. There will be a bit AnnaxOC fluff in this story. But there will still be more ElsaxOC... just not yet. But can there be ElsaxOC in the next chapter? Find out next time in "Arendelle"!**


	4. Sister and Brother

**Hello, everyone! Today, I have two things to say. First, I would like to talk about the sneak peek I uploaded a few days ago; "Animals". (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to my profile and look at the 'My Stories' section.)**

**The sneak peek features unseen content from future stories. Some of it contain several upcoming scenes of "The Paul Family" Arc; including "Arendelle", "What We Were Meant To Be", "Different Lives, Same Family", and two stories that includes the Paul Family "Age of Ultron and the Cold Monarchy" and "BatWoman".**

**You may have a lot of questions in your head, right now. Like what will see in "Arendelle"? How will the family be included in "What We Were Meant To Be"? How did the Ice Prince got into Arendelle? And why is Anna the Batwoman!? Well, I'm sorry to say this but, I can't answer those questions. Because, it will contain spoilers. **

**The second thing I would like to talk about is that The Holidays are coming! Thats right! Another year with Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's Eve and Day, and everything else within them. I think your a little excited, as well. But, how about I turn up your moods. This Christmas, I will give you a special Christmas present to you all! What will it be? That... you have to find out by yourselves.**

**Anyway, without further a do, here's the next chapter of "Arendelle"!**

**Update 5/10/15: "Animals" has been deleted. Sneak peeks are only shown temporarily. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sister and Brother**

It's been nearly 40 minutes, since Jarek and Anna had finish building their snowman. At this moment, they were still sitting on the same spot, watching their snowman, as snowflakes were falling in the background. They hadn't even spoken to each other since then.

"So...?"

Until now, at least.

Jarek look at Anna, as she trying to bring a new topic up.

"So...," Jarek responded.

"So... have you met my sister, yet?" Anna asked.

Jarek look a little puzzled. "I thought you said, yesterday, that I couldn't see her," he replied.

Anna quickly remember the event of them at her sister's door. "Well, what I meant to say was, I think you shouldn't see her while I was there."

"Oh... oh," Jarek muttered the last part.

"So, have you met her, yet?"

Jarek sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

Suddenly, a girlish thought form in Anna's mind. This made her grin.

Jarek caught this. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"What!?" This made Jarek blushed. Anna hardly even notice his cheeks turning red, because of his dark skin. Jarek shook his multiple times. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I-I-I don't 'like' her. I never even seen her face, yet! ...No offense."

Anna thought about what Jarek said. In a few moments, she decided to let it slide... for now. "So, why didn't you meet her, yet?"

Jarek looked away from her and squinted his eyebrows. He closed his eyes. In another few moments, he heavily sighs and opens his eyes, as he began to explain, "It's not that I don't like her, Anna. I _do_ like her, as a friend; even though I didn't met her personally yet. It's about me."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at me. Have you ever seen this type of skin and ever heard this kind of voice, before?"

Anna looked at him. He was right, his skin was different. She had noticed the reactions of her parents when they first met Jarek, yesterday. And when she first heard his voice, it sounded very deep. Not that usual for a boy at his age. "No and no," she simply answered.

"Exactly," Jarek sighed again. "Let me tell you something, Anna. You see, where I come from, there were more people that looked a lot like me. There were even more people, that looked like you, not biologically. I don't want to be weird. Anyway, when I first woke up in that medical bed, I knew I wouldn't see anyone that looked like me again. And ever since then, I mentally felt different. It felt like... I was the only one." He then look back at Anna. "I do know who I am, Anna. But, I just don't know who am I to them."

"Who?"

"The people. Your parents. Your sister. You."

This was the heaviest thing Jarek had ever said. But, this would become even more heavier after he ask her this question:

**"What am I to you, Anna?"**

Anna's eyes widen a little. Did he really just ask her that? I mean, she had heard the questions 'Who are you?', and 'How are you?' before. (And those questions, including 'What are you?', are the most personal questions a human being could asked themselves.) But, she had never heard a question, like this one.

_How am I going to respond to this?, _Anna thought. She thought as hard as she could. Well, he seems nice... and... he's helpful... and he's possibly now an orphan. The last part made Anna feel guilty. There was so much that she didn't know about him. And what she could think about was that Jarek's past felt depressing. But there was something else about him. Something that made her feel... safe. And protective. Maybe... maybe that was what she thought about him. About what he is to her.

After a few minutes, Anna finally got her answer:

**"I think... your someone** **special." **

Jarek's eyes widen by her answer. "Really?"

Anna kindly smiled. "Yah. I think your someone that can repair people's lives. Just like you did to mine."

Jarek had a surprised look on his face. He look away and said, "I... never even thought about that, before."

"Yah," Anna said again. She stood up and reach out her hand to help him up. "And I think you should do that to my sister's life, too."

Jarek thought about that. He knew Elsa's life was tougher than Anna's. Can he really pull it off? _Only one way to find __out, _he thought.

In response, Jarek grabbed Anna's hand and pulled himself up. They both let go and headed straight towards Elsa's room.

But before they could even get back inside, Anna said, "By the way, when I first saw you, I thought you were made out of chocolate."

That comment made Jarek laughed.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, they both arrived at Elsa's room. Since Anna didn't want her sister to see her, she kept herself hidden behind the corner of the hallway. All that remains was Jarek to knock on her door and speak with her; even if she does come out or not.

Right now, Jarek was in front of Elsa's door again. This wasn't going to be easy for him, but it'll have to do. Jarek looked at Anna one last time. She responded with a thumbs-up. Jarek then turn back and heavily sighed.

_Well, here goes nothing, _he thought.

He raised his hand and form it into a fist.

For the first time in forever, he was about to speak with Elsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He slowly reached towards the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_knock knock knock_

"I said, 'Go away, Anna'!"

Jarek closed his eyes and shook his head, much to his disappointment. Anna did the same thing.

Jarek open his eyes and responded, "This isn't your sister, Princess Elsa. I believe that we hadn't met each other, personally."

On the other side of the door, Elsa blushed a little of embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry for saying that. Your Jarek Paul, right?"

"Yes. Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I see you in person, if that's okay with you?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

_Why does everyone say 'It's complicated'!?, _Jarek thought. Secretly, Jarek knew why. So, he decide to let it slide.

"Okay." This was harder than he thought. How would he talk to Elsa, without spilling her secrets in front of her sister? Jarek tried to think of something specific.

But before he could think of one, Elsa said, "I saw you playing with my sister, earlier today."

Jarek was a little surprised by this. He didn't see Elsa looking out at them, because her window was too high to look at. "Oh..., are you mad?"

"No. I'm happy for her. She finally had someone to build a snowman with. Thank you."

This made Jarek and Anna both smile. "Your welcome," Jarek replied. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No. That's all. Thank you again."

Jarek was confused with this. He wanted to talk to Elsa more, but he knew Elsa's pain. He didn't want to say something that made her feel more afraid. So, he decide to let it go.

"Okay. But if you have anything you want to talk about, I'll be there." Elsa was a little shock by this. Someone, like him, wanted to help her. He almost sounded like her papa.

Elsa didn't repsond, as Jarek walked away.

As for him, Jarek walked over to Anna.

"So, what do you think about my sister?" Anna whispered, trying not to let Elsa hear their conversation.

"She doesn't talk much," Jarek whispered back.

"Well, that's just Elsa being Elsa."

"Yah, but there's another thing about her. I don't know what it is, but I might find out soon."

"It takes a while to get use to her. You'll understand, soon."

_I hope your right,_ Jarek thought.

Jarek nodded at Anna, as they walked back outside.

* * *

**11 hours later...**

For the rest of the day, Anna and Jarek had more fun building snowmen outside. When it was getting dark, they both went back inside and played some board games. It was actually kinda awesome for Jarek to hangout with a popular Disney character. It felt like it was his _own_ dream come true.

After eating supper, Jarek went separate ways with Anna and walked back to his room.

"Whoo, what a day," he said out loud.

He hadn't had that much fun since... since...

_Stop thinking about **him**, Jarek!, _he thought.

Finally, he could see his room. He open the door. He notice moonlight shining through his triangle-shaped window. He hadn't seen that in a while.

Moments later, he was in his pajamas. Easier done than said, Jarek crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dream**_

_Jarek open his eyes. _

_He noticed his surroundings were all bleached white. _

_He realized he wasn't in his bed, anymore. He was lying on the ground. _

_He got up and looked around._

_._

_._

_._

_Nothing. _

_'Wait, what is that?', Jarek thought. _

_He noticed a figure not too far away from him. _

_The figure looked like him, but he was a little older than him._

_He looked familiar, almost as if it was his-_

_"Brother?"_

_Jarek walked closer to the figure._

_Every step gave him a bigger possibility._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When he was close enough to look at him, Jarek suddenly realize that this figure was really his-_

_"Brother!"_

_He raced towards his brother, to give him a big hug._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_When he was about to wrap his arms around his brother, something happen. _

_Jarek went through his brother, like he felt nothing at all!_

_Jarek was confused. "__What?"_

_He turn around and saw his brother vanish._

_"What?"_

_Suddenly, he felt his hands wet. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But it wasn't wet as water._

_It gave off an odd smell._

_Jarek looked at his hands and saw-_

_"NNOOOOOOOO!"_

_-a bloody heart._

**_End of Dream_**

Jarek woke up, gasping for air.

Sweat was dripping down his face.

After a few moments, he calmed himself down.

He then closed his eyes.

He wasn't as scared as Elsa was last night, but he still felt the same thing after she woke up: Depression.

Now, Jarek was trying to fight back his own tears. But, it wasn't enough to hold them all in. A few tears dropped down on his bed sheets.

Still, he was brave enough not to weep. He quickly sniffed and wipe the rest of his tears away.

He open his eyes and muttered quietly, "I know your not dead, Daniel. I still believe your alive. I promise, I will never give up hope on you. I will see you again. I know it."

_tap tap tap tap_

Suddenly, right after he finish his sentence, Jarek heard some footsteps coming from the hallway.

_Who could that be?, _he thought.

**Are not saying.**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Who could be out there in the middle of the night? And will Jarek ever see his brother again? Find ****out next time in "Arendelle"!**


	5. Elsa

**Well, were into November. And I just realized, were getting close to the 1st anniversary of the World premiere of Frozen! Isn't that great!? A whole year of the increasing popularity of the movie! So many accomplishments!:**

**1\. Introducing the characters in "Once Upon A Time"!**

**2\. Won 2 Oscars!**

**3\. Reached over the One Billionth Dollar mark!**

**4\. Became the #1 animated film of all time!**

**5\. The producing of the new short, "Frozen Fever!"**

**6\. The development of a Broadway Musical!**

**7\. The making of a Disney on Ice show!**

**8\. The publishing of an new book series!**

**9\. "Let It Go" coming at the top #5 song on the Billboard 100!**

**10\. And the possibility for Elsa and Anna to join Disney Princesses!**

**And who knows. Maybe sometime, next year, they could be planing the sequel! AM I RIGHT, PEOPLE!?**

**(All Frozen fans around the world cheer!)**

**If your reading this now, play "Top of the World" by Greek Fire.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elsa**

_Who could that be?, _Jarek thought.

A few seconds ago, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He didn't know who it was, but every step he heard became louder.

He then realized, maybe someone heard him awake. It could've been a servant, or a guard.

Only time would tell the truth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The footsteps became denser. This gave Jarek a confused look on his face. No one didn't hear him awaken; maybe. But someone was still out there.

_Maybe it was the King or Queen, _he thought. He then looked at his alarm clock, to tell what time it was.

**10:03**

_No, they must have been asleep, by now, _he thought again.

Or maybe, it was a guard on his night shift.

_No, the only guards I know that take the night shift is by the King and Queen's bedroom and on the castle walls, _he thought once again. Jarek was smart with history. So, it wasn't a guard, either.

So, who could it be then? Who could be out there, walking in the hallways, during the middle of the night?

_Only one way to find out, _he thought.

Jarek pulled his bed sheets off, got out of his new bed, and quietly walked towards his door.

He turn the handle and slowly open his door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No creak was heard.

Good.

Jarek looked both ways. He couldn't hear the footsteps anymore; that's for sure. But he could sense where they were heard from and where did they go.

To his left was an endless hallway, filled with the some pots, plants, and other guest rooms. To his right was a turn to the left, and one pot.

Jarek began tracing the footsteps.

.

.

.

.

_I think it went... this way, _he thought, pointing his finger to the right.

He quietly began tracking down the figure's steps.

Through his way, he could hear snores of slumber and see the lights of small lit candles. Through the windows, he could see snowflakes, still falling down from the sky. Some lights, from houses of the citizens, were still on, as well.

It was quite peaceful for a boy like him to live in such an isolated kingdom. But, he still kept wondering about this person walking around in the middle of the cold night.

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. He could feel the air getting colder. He slightly shivered.

_Must be the cold air. Too bad it bothers me, _he thought.

He then took a left turn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then a right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then another left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then another right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps again.

He was getting closer.

He quickly picked up the pace.

Every step he took, he could hear the footsteps getting louder; much more than when he heard them from his bedroom.

That's when he realize, he now wasn't following the footsteps.

.

.

.

The footsteps were coming towards him.

Suddenly, as he rounded up a corner, a figure of a girl appeared in front of him.

Jarek stopped.

The girl stopped.

They were both shocked.

Jarek looked at the girl. She looked familiar. She was wearing a a blue nightgown, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. But what Jarek found out about her the most, was the fear in her eyes.

"Princess Elsa?", he whispered.

It was Elsa.

What could she be doing out here in the middle of the night?

Shouldn't she be in her room, sleeping?

_I didn't see this part of the movie. In fact, I never seen a part about her doing this!, _Jarek suddenly realized.

There was an awkward silence, between the two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarek made the first move. He took one step towards Elsa.

Elsa took one step back.

He took another step forward.

She took another step back.

Elsa slowly picked up her pace.

Jarek noticed this. "Your highness...", he laid out his hand to her.

Elsa noticed quickly noticed his hand. This sent a strong urge of fear in her. And without another second, she turn around and made a run for it.

"Princess Elsa!" Jarek began to run after her.

He now didn't care how loud their footsteps were. Jarek needed to talk to Elsa.

They both rounded up another corner.

"Princess Elsa, wait!" Jarek said, loud enough for only Elsa to hear. But she didn't listen.

She just kept running.

And he kept running after her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Slip_**

Elsa, not thinking straight slipped and tumble onto the floor. She slid a few feet away from the impact.

Jarek stopped running and noticed this. He softly gasped.

Silence was now upon them, once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, Jarek heard her crying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The feeling of sorrow was now within him.

He needed to do something.

Jarek slowly started walking closer to her.

Elsa didn't seem to notice, as she was facing the other direction. But she also didn't care. 5 long years of being locked up in her room, made her emotionless. Her body was filled with so much pain, suffering, and most of all... 'her enemy'.

For Jarek, as he now caught a glimpse of her weeping, he too felt the same thing. Except, even worser than her. He knew exactly what made her to do this. And he knew, she didn't want to accepted it. But she had no choice. The scene of Elsa crying on the floor, made him think of his past.

**_Can't go back,_ **he thought. He didn't realize that his own tears were now falling.

He kneel down by Elsa's side.

He listen to her crying and watching the tears fall down from her eyes.

Jard decided he had enough seeing this. He then reached out his hand again and place it on her shoulder.

"Hey,"

This suddenly made Elsa stopped crying.

"Don't cry."

Elsa jerked up on her back and quickly pulled his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Jarek was a little surprised by her choice of words. But he needed to be smart about this. He knew why. "It's okay. I'm just here to help." He reached out towards her again.

In response, Elsa crawled back. "Stay away from me." It's a good thing she had her gloves on. But, its not a good thing that more of 'her enemy' was filling in.

Jarek, took those words in, too. He then calmly said, "Elsa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Elsa was now surprised by his choice of words. No one, except her parents and her sister, called her by her first name before. "But, I might hurt you."

**"Your not going to hurt me."** Elsa was taken back by these words. She also notice the tears on Jarek's face. _Why is he crying?,_ she thought.

Suddenly, Elsa felt goosebumps. It was rare for her to get that. Every time she did was from the tense air within her door; between her world and the outside world. But this time,... it was much different.

Elsa looked down and saw her gloved hand touching Jarek's. For the first time in forever, she didn't feel a thing. She didn't feel 'her enemy', anymore. It quickly disappeared. Her face was now emotionless.

For Jarek, he gently smiled. He felt he was doing something for the greater good, again. But, even more greater this time. "See? I'm not hurting you, and you are not hurting me."

Elsa looked up at him. She could feel her eyes glitter. She could feel her cheeks burn.

Jarek looked straight into Elsa's eyes. They weren't filled with fear anymore. He too could feel his eyes glitter. And he too could feel his cheeks burn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarek quickly realized, he was still holding Elsa's hand. He pulled himself back to his senses and took his hand away. He also look away form Elsa. He was blushing more. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-I should go."

Jarek got up and race-walked away back to his room. But before he could turn around the corner...

"Wait!"

Jarek looked back and saw Elsa, standing back up.

"W-We should do this again, sometime. Tomorrow night?" Elsa asked.

Jarek was silent for a moment, until he gently smiled again. "Sure," he replied.

As for that, he walked away.

As for Elsa, she was just standing there. She now felt confused... and strangely something else. What was it?

_That'll have to be for another time, _she thought.

Moments later, she walked back to her own room.

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone, who was filled with joy and happiness, saw the whole thing.

It was none other than Princess Anna.

**You can't love someone you just met.**

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooo, what's ****going to happen? Find out next time!**


	6. Day and Night

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the short wait. There's some 'tensions' with me and my math class at this time. So, it might take awhile for me to settle things in, before I start updating 'regularly' again.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day and Night**

**10 hours later...**

**8:05am**

The next day, Jarek started to feel a little suspicious about last night. About Elsa. It almost felt like he never saw it coming. The isolated princess, outside of her room, alone, in the middle of the night. It also raised more questions in Jarek's head. Why would Elsa come out at that time? What was she doing? And how didn't anyone, except him, notice her there?

True; he never saw her doing this in the movie, but still it felt all too new for him.

And there was another thing he felt suspicious at: Elsa wanted to see him again. _**Tonight.** _

Why? Would Jarek even remember this? Would Elsa remember this?

Well, not to be rude but; Elsa isolating herself from everyone else was kind of her role, during her childhood. Jarek was concerned about her actions, because he already knew why she would do this. And he understand it, too. But he still felt a little strange about Elsa outside of her room, late last night. It just didn't add up.

_Maybe I'll find the answers, tonight, _Jarek thought.

"Um, Jarek?"

Jarek broke out of his thoughts and looked at Anna. Her face was filled with worry. "Are you okay?" she said again.

Jarek was silent for a moment, before he answered, "Yah, I'm fine. Just a little worried; that's all."

"About what?"

"It's nothing important. It's kinda personal," Jarek lied. Right now, he and Anna were in the living room of the castle, playing Chess.

Anna could see the look in Jarek's eyes. To be reasonable, Anna first saw the look on his face, ever since they first saw each other, today. She didn't ask about it; until now. She knew something was wrong. But, she now realized it wasn't the best time to ask that question. So for now, Anna decided to let it slide. "Okay," she said with a meekly smile.

Jarek lean back in his chair, and continue with their game.

Not after 30 minutes later, a servant, named Gerda, came in. "Jarek?"

Jarek turn his gaze upon the servant. "Yes?" he asked.

"The King and Queen would like to see you," the servant replied.

Jarek was little surprised, at first. So was Anna. Why would the King And Queen wanted to see him, at this time of the day? Did he do something wrong? Well, whatever it is, this would be the second time he would see the King and Queen; well technically this would be the third time he would see the King.

He then look at Anna and weakly smiled. "Will continue this, when I get back."

Anna replied with another 'okay', before Jarek got out of his chair and followed Gerda to the throne room.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Elsa was in her room, as usual, sitting on the stool next to her window. She looked out and could see the 'outside world'. Oh, she wished SO much to be out there. But she couldn't. Not, with the gates closed and her powers.

But, surprisingly, she didn't feel sad, nor 'her enemy'. She felt calm. Not 'calm'. But Calm Calm.

For the first time in a long time, she didn't think about anything usual. Not **_the_** night. Not the isolation. Not her powers. Not _even_ her sister. No, none of that.

Right now, she was thinking about Jarek.

About what he did, last night. How his hand touch hers. This thought made Elsa blush a little.

Also, she thought about what she saw in him. The tears in his eyes. The look of understanding. Elsa felt a little odd and weird. Why would he feel that way?

And lastly, she thought about what he said.

**_"See? I'm not hurting you, and you are not hurting me."_**

Elsa then look at her gloved hand. Her mind suddenly came across with him touching her hand, again.

She didn't notice that she was blushing more.

_**"Your not going to hurt me."**_

Slowly, Elsa began to take off her glove, bit by bit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her glove was now off.

She continued staring at her now bare hand.

She then flexed her fingers.

Small, tiny sparks of ice magic came out. Still, she didn't feel afraid at all.

**_"Stay away from me."_**

Her other hand now appeared in front of her.

Her left hand touch her right hand and closed it.

**_"Elsa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."_**

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_heegh_

And let it all out.

_woohgh_

"I'm not going to hurt you, too."

* * *

Jarek and Gerda had now entered the throne room. The King and Queen were there, sitting on their throne, waiting patiently. They didn't seem to notice him, yet.

Also, nearby, there was a group of men, dressed in formal clothes. _Who are these guys? _Jarek thought.

"Your majesties," Gerda spoken. King Adgar and Queen Idun looked up and saw Jarek and Gerda coming.

The King smiled at this. "Thank you Gerda, for bringing him here. You may now leave."

As told, Gerda bowed and left.

Jarek watch her leave for a moment and then turn his head towards the King and Queen. "You wish to see me, your majesties?", he asked.

"Yes, Jarek," Queen Idun relplied. "As you already know, you were found by a group of fishermen a few days ago, correct?"

"Yes, Queen Idun. I still remember King Adgar telling me that. Why?"

"Well, the same people who found you, are here right now. There here to check up on you, to see how are you feeling." The Queen pointed her hand towards the group Jarek look at before.

Jarek look at the group, again.

The fishermen look at him back.

There was silence between them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_These people saved my life? _Jarek thought.

Suddenly, one of the men came up to him. "Hello Jarek," the man said.

"...Hello."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harvel Peterson; captain of my crew. I see your holding up pretty nicely."

Jarek weakly smiled. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Ay, you seem happy there, too. So, how is it living here in the castle of our great, peaceful kingdom?"

"To be honest, it's amazing." _**It really is,** _he thought.

There was silence for a moment, again.

.

.

.

.

Unitl, Jarek respond, "Look,... I just wanna say.. Thank you, for everything. If you and your crew weren't there, I wouldn't be here, right now."

"Oh...," Harvel smiled, "It was nothing."

"No, really. Your crew saved my life. You all deserve my gratitude... Well, it was nice meeting you person." Jarek laid out his hand.

Harvel look at it for a moment. But, as a gentleman, he shook Jarek's hand. He then said, smiling, "You too, Jarek. You too. I hope we meet again, someday."

In response, Jarek smiled back.

* * *

**9 hours later... **

**7pm**

It was now almost bedtime and Jarek was back in his room.

After he got back from meeting the people who rescued him, he told Anna about them.

She was so happy to hear that. Overtime, she mentally thank the fishermen, even though she didn't saw them in person. But still, she just couldn't get enough of it. Quickly, Jarek found out why. If those fishermen didn't found him, that would mean Anna would be lonely for the rest of her childhood. He was now glad that they found him, too. He also didn't want to die that soon.

A few minutes ago, Jarek wished Anna goodnight, with an addition of a warm hug.

Right now, he was staring out of the window, over the lit kingdom. In a few hours, he would meet Elsa again.

With the thoughts of meeting his heroes in his head, he still had some thoughts of last night. He almost had the same thoughts Elsa had earlier.

Of what he did do and what he didn't do. He could've done more, but when he saw the look on Elsa's face after he calm her down, it was just right for him. He also understood everything she said. He knew her pain. And that was it.

Even though it was kinda weird for him to meet up with her tonight, he also felt confident.

_I better hope for the best, _he thought.

Jarek put on his pajamas, got into his bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**3 hours later...**

**10pm**

It was quiet now. Everyone was now asleep, having the greatest dreams or the worst nightmares.

Well... almost everyone.

_knock knock knock_

Jarek simply open his eyes and looked at his door. He was a light sleeper; actually. During slumber, he could almost hear anything within 25 meters.

_That must be her, _Jarek thought.

He got out of bed and head towards his door.

He turn the knob and open it.

There she was. The isolated princess. Standing in front of him. She was wearing her blue nightgown and white gloves. From the moonlight shining over her through the window, she looked beautiful. This gave Jarek a stunned look on his face.

"H-Hello," she first said.

This broke Jarek's trance. "H-H-Hi," he awkwardly replied.

This made Elsa stop talking for a bit.

The awkwardness turned into silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

"This is weird," Elsa broke the silence.

Jarek raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"L-Let me put it this way. You see, I've been isolated in my room for 5 years now. I never been out like this, since last night. So for me, it's weird." She was right. She wasn't used to the outside world, anymore.

"I get what your saying, Elsa. Things, like this, happen. And before those people know it, the choices they made will get harder. No offense, to you." Jarek replied.

Elsa looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Jarek smiled back.

There was now silence, again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So... now that your um..."

Elsa realized what Jarek was trying to say. "Oh.. right! Follow me." She walked down the hallway to her right, with Jarek behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They both were now in the gardens. The bloomed flowers and the stems of grass were swaying through the light wind. They both came up to a small space of grass, just big enough for both to sit on.

Elsa laid down on the grass and patted a spot next to her for Jarek. He accepted it and sat down next to her.

For a few moments, they didn't say a thing to each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until Jarek asked, "So... what do you want to talk about?"

Elsa looked at him. "Not much," she answered. She turn her head back. "I usually do nothing in my room, except reading books and looking out of my window. Whenever my sister comes knocking on my door, I always tell her 'no' or 'go away'."

"Why?"

"I can't say."

"Oh." Jarek away for a bit. He still had one question he need to ask her. He look back at her and asked, **"What were you doing last night****?" **

Elsa looked at him again, for a moment. She turn her head back and looked down. "I was by Anna's room, in front of her door. I kept staring it. I wanna to knock and asked her to come out. But I couldn't."

"Why n-?"

"I _just_ couldn't!"

Jarek was silent. He looked towards the flowers in front of him.

.

.

.

.

He could now hear Elsa silently crying.

This brought Jarek to holding his hands up to his nose and closing his eyes.

What he is now witnessing, brought him back to thinking of the past.

**_His _**past.

* * *

**_"You think I'm crazy..."_**

**_"Jarek, that's not what I'm _****_say-"_**

**_"You think I'm crazy!"_**

**_"Son, calm down."_**

**_"You ALL think I'm crazy!"_**

**_"Son, please..."_**

**_"No! Stay away from me! ... If you don't see what I'm seeing, THEN STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_"JAREK!" "JAREK!" "JAREK!"_**

* * *

Tears ran down his face. The flashback kept echoing in his mind. Jarek shivered. Small quick gasps of air started coming out of his mouth. He sniffed.

Elsa heard him. She stopped crying. She then slowly turn her head and look at Jarek. She could see him shivering, tears spilling out, gasping for air, his hands now on the ground, and his head looking down.

"Jarek?"

Jarek lightly gasped and sharply look at her.

"Why are you crying?"

He breath slowly to calm himself down. He slowly look away. His tears were still falling, as he closed his eyes. It was time for him to tell her how he felt. "I know your pain."

Elsa's eyes slightly widen. He knew how she felt. "H-How?" she slowly asked.

Jarek simply answered, **"Because, I been through it before."**

Elsa's eyes widen more. He'd been through what she's going through, right now.

But before she could ask again, Jarek added, **"But, it was far worse."**

Elsa's eyes were now so wide, she almost couldn't blink. She look away at him, again. She wasn't very good at comforting people, but she already learned one thing from him. Elsa looked at her gloved hand for a moment and started slowly taking it off. When it was fully off, she laid her glove onto the grass. And slowly, ever so slowly, Elsa reach out and gently placed her now bare hand on his.

Jarek suddenly open his eyes and felt a warm tingle up his spine. He could now feel the soft, smooth skin of Elsa's hand. He slowly looked at her. Elsa was smiling at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. I really appreciate it."

Jarek slowly return a smile at her and looked up at the stars.

Elsa did the same thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Thud_

Jarek felt something on his shoulder.

He look to his right and found Elsa sleeping, with her arms wrapping around his arm. Jarek smiled as a large blush appeared on his face.

_Looks like someone's tired, _he thought.

He also notice a glove lying on the ground. It was one of hers. But, he didn't worry about it.

At the best he could do, Jarek picked her gloved and herself up.

He carried her back to her room, bridal style.

When he was inside her room, Jarek laid her on her bed.

He pulled the covers up to her chin and put her glove on her night table.

He walked out towards the door. But before he could close it, he looked back at Elsa.

She was sound asleep,...

_...like an angel, _he thought.

Jarek turn around and walked back up to her.

And then...

...surprisingly...

...he planted a light kiss on Elsa's forehead.

"Goodnight,... snowflake," Jarek softly said.

He turn back again and walked out, while closing the door on the way.

**One small kiss couldn't hurt.**


End file.
